Hunter
'''Hunter '''was a Law Enforcment Official for Varrock during the regin of King Severin. He had no last name and only was known as "Hunter", He planned the construction of Wolfbain Prison. Childhood His first Memory is of a village he lived in until he was 3. The village was attacked one day and the house he lived in was destroyed. The next day he was found by the people who would raise him for his entire childhood. They were a group of Guthixian men and women who never spoke, they worshipped all the gods exept the one who who had the most influence (in this case Saradomin). He grew up along many others, each were given a name that identified what skill they were greatest at. (Knight, Slayer, Healer, Mage, Hunter, Ect.) He was not given a name until he turned 15, when his greatess skill was decided. Until that point he had learned many skills such as how to be a bard, fighting and many others he became very skilled in while others he fell flat on his face (literally). He learned all these skills in an underground castle (or a furnished dungeon). Journey These are the uncorrected pages from Hunter's jornal Age 16-17: Misthalin : "I awoke with my Sanctuary legion, these were the people who i would travel the world with maintaining balance, our first mission was to find a man who is roumored to of discovered a way to breck the edicts" : "After the rest of my legion awoke (Slayer, Healer, Mage, Boe and Enchantress) we headed into south" : "We found the man in lumbridge. after discovering what we were after he used a great deal of spells and killed Enchantress" : "We have tracked hm all the way to the edge of the Wilderness" Age 17-19 Wilderness : "We have entered the wildderness, we shalll not leave until we find the old man" : "we cornered him at the chaos temple many months later. although some type of wolf beasts helped him escaped" : "after many months of tracking in different directions we found a dead beast, we discovered it to be a werewolf" : "after reading some letters we found on him we knew where to find the man" : "Mage and Healer told us tonight that they were leaving to settle down with one another, they will make a home on Karajima, until they decide wheather or not to have children" Age 19-21 Mortaynia : "we arrived in Mortaynia, praying we find the man at the vampyre city" : "We finally made it to canifis, We also ran into the Mortaynia Sanctuary Legion" : "Priest, a Vyrepriest has agreed to help us, she seems to be incontrol of her Zamorakian bloodlust. she used tobe always angry back at the sancuary" : "Priest almost killed me tonight after i beat her at a chess match." : "We leave for Darkmeyer, Priest said she would come get us when we needed help" : "We sneak into Darkmeyer, it was alot eaisier than it should of been, the Vyre seemed to be lazy due to the frequent tithes" : "After finding the old man in a run down section of darkmeyers lower tier, we were able to discover from his notes that he was planning to enter a temple, it was discovered by some zamorakians who used it as a base. they disapeared after they started sacraficing the natives" : "we leave Mortaynia. sadly Priest could not come with us do to the fact that Vyres cannot cross the salve" Age 21-24 Wilderness : "after arriving in varrock we all agree we need more Sanctuarians before we arrive in Karajima, we go into the wilderness searching for it's missing Sanctuary Legion" : "We found some sort of anchient alter with four pilliars, each has a purple glowing energy imiting from it, Boe and Sla-" : "Three days have passed scence Slayer and Boe were sucked in by that alter, after gaining the courage I will try and copy the act" : "I have used the later three times, everytime in teleports me to a different location, I am starting to think it is a random selection" : "I found one of our old camps from the first time we entered the willderness. I found one of slayers scales in it, it seems still warm so he might be fre-" : "An entire litter, abondoned. I don't know if this is normal for hellhound but i doubt it sence they are all dea, i don't want to cut off again so ill tel lyou what is happening, one of the hellhounds is alive, it seems hungery i am going to try to feed it" : "It's been a year sence i have writen, i chased the puppy into the alter and i teleported away from the camp, when I fannaly arrived back it seems the camp had been raided, my journal had been stolen. more evidence i found around the camp implies something i feared, how could a camp be left alone for two years in the wilderness? someone must have found it, and the tents should have fallen over by now, also Slayer only loses a scale in a fight. i am starting to think someone is using this camp as bait" : "Well, i'm in prison, and i found Boe, Slayer, three adventures and the remains of the Wilderness Legion. it seems a group of Demons like slayer have captured us" : "We were "Pardoned" apparently we were trespassing on sacred hunting grounds, but the Demon who let us go, was Slayer's blood father" : "Well i found my jornnal, i lost it a year and a half ago just after we were pardoned, we spent 18 months with slayer and his real family. I found the hellhound and named it "Wolf" He fits in great with our family, and Slayers dad, Zan'TakHiem or something. Slayer refused to learn his True name. : "We will be travaling to Arganstia to meet up with its Legion" : "I almost brought Wolf with us, i reached the border of the wilderness when a adventure almost killed himself by charging at Wolf. I promised him i would come back for him. Though i don't know if i will ever find him" Age: 24-25 Arganstia : "We find that the Arganstia Legion travled to Misthalin to replace us, Their location din't have many problems at the time" : "We search the Kingdom for another member with no luck. we all diside to travel to Karajima to see if Mage or Healer will help" Age: 25-27 Karajima : "Slayer, Boe and I traveled to Krajima to find Healer and Mage" : "Mage and Healer said they will not help us, however the will tell us where the book is" : "We arrive at the temple where the Group of Saradominists hid the book" : "They are all traitors..alll... they will never know his true might..THEY ALL MUST DIE" : "the temple turned out to be cursed, ad it drove me mad for some time, though a member of the Kandarin Legion was already there and took the book" Age: 27-30 Kandarin : "We meet up with the Kandarin Legeion; Knight, Warrior an Fletcher" : "Theif, the Member who took the book, betrayed his legion and they have no lure where he is, last time they saw him he mentioned something about gnomes" : "after helping the tree gnomes, thye told us that Theif had helped them once before, he now lives up in the tree gnome stronghold : "after arriving at the stronghold, we find that Theif never arrived" : "on our way back to ardounoge, we found out that the gnome transport was attacked by ogres who escaped from the combat guild" : "we fond theif at a small ogre village, after we fight an oger he gets freed, and then escapes" : "we tail him all the way up to seers viallage where we capture him' : "the book seems to only mention the edicts, though it mentions something that is very interesting. that the first members of our order may still be alive. frozen during guthixs awakening" Age: 30-31 Trollheim : "we found somethng very interesting, i can not say what because this jornal may fall into the wrong hands." : "we have all agreed to end our adventures and settle down. we are now figuring out where to do." : "Slayer is going to the warriors guild with Warrior, probrably to try and be accepted." : "Knight and Smith are going to Keldrim, Knight might settle down with his family in the barbarian tribe nere there." : "Boe was accepted into the range guild as a teacher, Fletcher will go there with her. the two have been like sisters ever scence they ment." : "I have gotton a job offer in Varrock from a man named Severin. I have no idea how he knew where to find me, but he did. although if that doesent work out i ould always travel to Mortaynia, here is stil lwork to be done there." Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Male